


Different

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay Panic, M/M, Teenage Drama, Young Boromir, Young Theodred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Boromir shares a kiss with his dearest friend, Prince Théodred.It leaves them both a bit confused and afraid.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Théodred
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Different

Boromir had longed for the handsome golden prince ever since the desires of the flesh had began to wake in his body.

He and Théodred had been friends for many years, and as the sons of a King and a Steward of neighboring countries, they were able to see each other quite often.

Boromir had watched his clumsy, messy haired companion grow into a lovely young lord, and now he couldn’t even look in the prince’s direction without blushing.

Théodred was magnificent with his long flaxen hair and his perfectly sculpted form. 

He had the well muscled, agile body of a rider, and Boromir had noticed. Oh yes. He noticed every time his eyes drifted to gaze at his dear friend.

Truth be told, this new outlook on Rohan’s heir that the son of Gondor had taken up was beginning to take its toll on their friendship. 

“You’re acting quite odd.” Théodred had told him on more than one occasion.

Boromir had feared that he’d caught him staring a bit too longingly at his rear, and immediately he was blushing even harder than before.

“I...Sorry.” He apologized awkwardly, making up some ridiculous excuse to run back to his father immediately after and fleeing the mortifying situation. 

“Do you wish to marry Théodred, Boromir?” Faramir would ask hopefully when his elder brother came to hide out in the secluded safety of the library. “I would very much like to live in Rohan if so. May I come with you?”

“I’m not marrying anyone!” Boromir whined at his little brother while he helped the boy to reach the books he wanted from the higher shelves. 

“But you’ve told me that you fancy him.” Faramir reasoned. “Did you lie to me, Boromir?”

“Faramir, please, I don’t want to think about this any longer.” His elder brother frowned sorrowfully. “Théodred is my friend and nothing more...”

That had been the truth once but as time went on, Boromir wasn’t so sure of this anymore.

Théodred grew more beautiful each year, and for someone trying hard not to hold the prince in a romantic light, this was a terrible temptation.

Boromir decided that he would try to have as little to do with his former friend as possible from then on, but this was easier said than done.

“Théodred’s been asking for you, Boromir.” Faramir told him over and over and over again.

Boromir had taken to hiding in the tower whenever King Théoden visited the city now. It’s many hidden passages and secret rooms were the only place in Minas Tirith to keep out of Théodred’s sight.

“I’m very busy, Faramir.” 

That was always his excuse to avoid his friend, who grew saddened by Boromir’s constant absence at the meetings their fathers held.

“I don’t think he likes me very much anymore.” The steward’s son had overheard the prince sigh one morning over breakfast as he was passing through the kitchens to collect a few morsels for his secret den. 

“That’s not true, Dred.” Eomer, Théodred’s cousin, had tried to reassure him. “Perhaps he’s only busy? He is the heir to Gondor. His father must trust him with many tasks.”

“I’ll stab him with my fork if he’s mean to you!” The small but ferocious voice of the little Lady Eowyn promised before Boromir heard the prince beginning to sob.

His heart clenched.

He simply couldn’t hold out this game of infinite hide and seek any longer. Not if it was causing Théodred so much pain.

He had to tell him the truth.

“I don’t like you anymore!” Lady Eowyn declared to Boromir when he came to her to ask for a private audience with her older cousin. 

“And I’m sorry to hear that, my Lady.” Boromir sighed at the frowning young girl. “But I wish to make amends with Théodred. Will you ask him to come to my chamber after supper?” 

Eowyn huffed angrily and crossed her chubby little arms over her chest. “You’d better make him happy again!” She threatened the much larger boy. “Or I’ll bite you, and punch you, and kick you in the leg!” 

“A fitting punishment, I believe.” Boromir nodded, accepting Eowyn’s terms.

When Théodred came to his door later that night, he looked far more cheerful than he had the morning before, and Boromir was glad for that.

“Come in. Please.” He invited the prince, stepping aside and then shutting the door behind them. 

“Eowyn said that you wanted to speak with me?” The prince asked, a small smile on his flawless face. 

Boromir was already blushing.

“She did.” He nodded, swallowing hard as he stood before Théodred. “I sent her...I wanted to apologize for how I’ve been behaving.”

“Water under the bridge,” Théodred was quick to assure his friend in the forgiving, good natured fashion that Boromir had come to expect from him. “I’m just relieved to hear your voice again, Boromir. I was beginning to fear that I’d offended you in some way...”

“No!” Boromir shook his head. “You’ve done nothing, Dred. The fault is mine...I...I must admit something to you...I hope that you’ll understand.”

Théodred became worried once more, his smile turning quickly to a frown.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. 

Boromir took in a deep breath and looked to his feet.

“No.” He muttered. “I...Théodred, I think I...I want to...you’re so...I just...”

Denethor’s heir was shocked when Theoden’s son put a quick stop to his senseless blabbering by coming forward and laying his lips atop his own.

For one short sweet moment, Boromir allowed himself to feel nothing but bliss.

But then Théodred pulled away, and even he looked shocked by his own actions.

“I...Oh, Boromir, I’m so sorry.” He apologized timidly, the paleness of his face reddening as he looked away from his friend. “I thought...”

“You were right!” Boromir quickly attempted to comfort him, though his own heart was racing and truthfully he felt as if he might vomit all over the prince’s boots.

Théodred met his eyes again but only briefly.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before...” He admitted.

Boromir gave a slow nod of his head and foolishly decided to match Théodred’s confession with one of his own. 

“I’ve never kissed another boy before.” He told the prince, who’s cheeks grew so dark with color that Boromir feared they might burst. 

“I should go...” Théodred told his friend, heading quickly for the door before he began to cry. “Goodnight.”

Boromir found himself unable to move in that moment. Otherwise he might have gone after the prince.

“You fool...” He growled to himself, his lip quivering.

Somehow, he’d managed to make everything worse.


End file.
